1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices including vertical channel patterns, methods of manufacturing the same and information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices including vertical channel patterns have been fabricated to increase integration density.